maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Training Guide
Pre-JUSTICE patch training guide for all-jobs! Level 1 - 10' ' *Follow the Main Quests '''and do some '''Sub Quests and you will get to Level 10 in a flash! Level 10 - 20 ' *'Blue ribbon pigs 'may be the best option! Many maplers kills blue ribbon pigs till Level 16 till Level 17 until they move on to Jellyfishes. *'Jellyfishes' '''on Nautilus beach are a good one too , this mob will reach you to Level 20. '''Level 20 - 27' *The Golem '''family in Henesys Ruins are quite popular! Level 21 to 24 you can move on to '''Mixed Golem , Level 25 to 27 Flaming Golem, '''of course you can stay till Level 30 in Golems. *Another one is at '''Flaming Boars '''in Perion , they gives much EXPs too! '''Level 27 - 30 *Only watch this if you did not stay at Golems till Level 30! *'Mummydogs , Skeleton Soildiers and Commander Skeletons '''are recommended in these point-blank range levels to 2nd job advancement! Becareful though the '''Commander Skeletons '''would unleash poisons that deal high damages! '''Level 30 - 40' *Congratulations on your 2nd job advancement! Move on to Mushroom Kingdom Theme Dungeon and get the quests completed until you are available to fight the boss! Find a party and get killing the Pepe and Yeti boss , keep grinding with them till Level 40. *Of course you can start training at the outskirts of Orbis , the monsters there are preety good too for these levels. *Unfortunatly , you can do Dimension Crack '''party quests in these levels but due to the '''JUSTICE '''patch , almost all the party quests are only available in Level 50. '''Level 40 - 50 *The most challenging stage of leveling . Go to Kerning Square and get grinding with their CD's ( 5th and 6th floor) . Grinding them till Level 50 will take some time , so patients is what needed! *You can start doing Huggy's Dream chain quest to obtain the Star Maker '''medal , the quest rewards are preety handsome too! *Get to '''Sleepywood and start hunting Drakes '''. They're recommended for range players because they have a safe place for you! Beware of the '''Flame Drakes and the Ice Drakes which can blasts fire or ice shots at you. Level 50 - 70 *You can start on Party Quests . Recommended party quests are listed below : #'Moon Bunny Party Quests '''which gives you 15 - 25% per round! #'First Time Together Party Quests ' which gives you 10-20% per round! #'Dimension Crack which gives you 40-60% per round , depending your level. *'''Trojan horses in Ludibrium are good options too , you can switch among mobs if you want in there! *When you reached Level 60 - 65 , start going to Omega Sector to hunt the aliens ! They give preety massive exps! *Don't forget the Monster Park '''is available in Level 50! *Dont forget to do the '''Ludibrium Maze '''party quest which gives you EXPs and lots of meso! '''Level 70 - 80 *'Congratulations on reaching your 3rd job advancement!' *mStart doing the Romeo and Juliet party quest as you camp in the 3rd stage . Make sure you can complete the rest stages in time as you camps! *You can go to Ulu City located in Singapore and start killing the monsters , they gives much EXPs. Level 80 - 100 *'Romeo and Juliet '''party quests are still highly recommended ! *'Pirate''' Party quests are also recommended ! *Start collecting fames and train inside the Malaysia's theme park land , you can kill various kinds of Scarlions and Targas ('Not the boss) and gain EXPs. '''Level 100 - 120 ' *During this phase of leveling , it takes alot of time as you grind . '''Romeo and Juliet party quest '''are still your friend. *Monster Park are quite good too , don't forget to spend some meso on the tickets for the Monster Park , its totally worth it! *Activate the 2X Exp Coupon or 1.5x EXP coupon while PQing or grinding because they helps you like a partner. *Go to '''Leafre '''and start hunting the '''Blood Harps and Harps , you can still kill other mobs in Leafre as well as you dont go to the War of Red and Blue map . Level 120 - 160 ' *Not much to do in this levels , you can start doing the '''Dragon Rider Party Quest and Shammos Party Quest ', Romeo and Juliet are still available! *Go to '''Lion King Castle , '''or it should be called '''Lionheart Castle , the mobs in there are not-so-strong for your levels! Well , you can start challenging Von Leon '''if you can! *You can go further at '''Leafre and start your journey Battlefield of Water and Darkness '''and set a checkpoint at '''Cave of Life '''for your own , while you can fight many kinds of enemies in your way , while you can make your own records of monsters , EXPs and more so you can find your training targets for certain levels. '''Level 160 - 200 *Not much to say to the LEVEL 200 checkpoint , you can start exploring Temple of Time '''which you can access from '''Leafre, you can go to the Future Gate and get to Knight's Stronghold '''for leveling . *In these levels , you can also challenge '''Zakum or Chaos Zakum , even the mighty Horntail and Chaos Horntail '''to do as your warming . *Dont forget your Party Quests which can help you from a little to much! '''So , thanks you all for reading my first-ever guide ! Hope you all will reach your MapleStory character to LEVEL 200 in no time!